Forward Observer (NOTD)
Description Soldiers who have qualified to choose a specialization, Forward Observers are the pathfinders on the ground that zero in artillery and mark out drop zones. They are trained rigorously in all the doctrines of artillery, airborne firepower, troop deployments, and have the technical, communications, and tactical expertise to coordinate a strike on the enemy. They have permission to radio in F19 Bombers, call down Mobile Infantry via drop-pod, off map artillery strikes, and summon a legendary TX-179 Asgard Gunship. Their role on the ground is to provide the link to command for accurate and precise support. They have all the mobilized assets of the Marine Corps at their fingertips. Starting Skill Surveillance Flares ® *Fires a flare from an orbiting military satellite. Deployment accuracy in low gravity environments still leaves much to be desired. Battlefield Intelligence increases the accuracy of the flare by 2x the standard accuracy. 30 second cooldown. 10 energy cost. Battlefield Intelligence (X -> V) *Gives +3 sight range to target unit for 60 seconds. Target unit's sight range cannot be reduced below 5 during this time. Increases Surveillance Flares accuracy by 2x. 12 energy cost. Innate Abilities Adept Passive *The Forward Observer is highly skilled and trained to improvise, as a result he has the knowledge required to hack the Auto-Turrets at the Armory. Custom HUD Passive *The Forward Observer's ocular implants grant him extra control of his forces on the battlefield. Additional User-Interface is added when Fire Mission or Mobile Infantry are upgraded. =Fire Support= : When the Forward Observer is skilled in this tree he gains a new bar to his UI which controls the number of shells used in each artillery calldown. The shells can be set from 1 shell to 20 shells maximum per each barrage. The Forward Observer has 1600 shells only. Tier 1 'Fire Mission' (Q) - Calls in a artillery strike over a long distance that blasts a 7 area radius. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. 50% more damage to Massive units. No cooldown. 8 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Each shell deals 25 damage :Level 2 - Each shell deals 50 damage :Level 3 - Each shell deals 75 damage 'Lunar Boosters' Upgrades made to the shells boost their orbital travel time making them reach their target area faster. Passive :Level 1 - Barrage time is reduced by 1.5 seconds :Level 2 - Barrage time is reduced by 3 seconds :Level 3 - Barrage time is reduced by 4.5 seconds Tier 2 'Shockwave Barrage' (W) - A modified artillery strike with no explosive warheads but rather are fitted with shockwave triggers that when they impact blast a 7 area radius stunning targets and reducing armor for a duration. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. 7 second cooldown. 5 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Shells stun for 3 seconds, reduce armor by 2 :Level 2 - Shells stun for 6 seconds, reduce armor by 4 'Air Strike' (F) - Three F-19 Bombers fly over the designated area, bombing the location for massive damage within a 7 area radius. Stuns affected targets for 3 seconds. 45 second cooldown. 45 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Each bomb deals 75 damage :Level 2 - Each bomb deals 150 damage Tier 3 'Napalm Barrage' (G) - Calls in a artillery strike fitted with Inferno-Mk2 Warheads that when on impact ignite a area where each shell hits within a 7 area radius. 35 energy cost. The shells have a 8 second barrage calldown time. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Shells create fire pillars that burns targets nearby for 30 damage a second for 10 seconds. Enemies caught on fire move 40% slower. =Mobile Infantry= : When the Forward Observer is skilled in Mobile Infantry he will gain a new UI that shows how many Marines he can call down. Later when he skills Infantry Specialization he can customize the Marine type he can call down. Tier 1 'Mobile Infantry' (E) - Calls down an infantry unit. Defaults to Marine. Each active infantry unit reduces the Forward Observer's energy regeneration by 22%. Each level increases the limit of Mobile Infantry you can have on the field. 10 second cooldown. 30 energy cost. There is a limit of 9 Mobile Infantry total called down per mission. :Level 1 - 1 Marine limit :Level 2 - 2 Marine limit :Level 3 - 3 Marine limit 'Improved Equipment' Upgrades the infantry with more health, movespeed and damage. Passive :Level 1 - +10% HP and damage. +5% movespeed. :Level 2 - +20% HP and damage. +10% movespeed. :Level 3 - +30% HP and damage. +15% movespeed. Tier 2 'Flamethrower Specialization' The call-down infantry gain access to Flamethrower equipment. Infantry are changed via the menu already in place and the re-equip takes 3 seconds to complete. Ability found on the Infantry's command card :Level 1 - Allows infantry to use Flamethrower equipment :Level 2 - Flamethrower MK-3 projectile width increased by .15, increases Flamethrower's armor by 3 and grants Slow Roast. 'Marksman Specialization' The call-down infantry gain access to Marksman equipment. Infantry are changed via the menu already in place and the re-equip takes 3 seconds to complete. Ability found on the Infantry's command card :Level 1 - Allows infantry to use Marksman equipment, including the new M45A Marksman Rifles, which has 16 range. 1.8 attack speed and deals 60 damage per hit. :Level 2 - Marksmen gain +15% attack rate, +4 sight range and grants Veteran's Focus (Q - +4 sight range and +15% attack damage for 10 seconds. 8 second cooldown. 12 Energy cost.) Tier 3 'TX-179 Asgard' (Y) - The Forward Observer takes control of a high flying support Gunship, using the players mouse for 60 seconds. The Gunships firing modes deals 100% more damage to Armored and Massive targets. When this skill is activated the Forward Observer will automatically follow the highest experienced player closest to him as a safety measure. 200 second cooldown. 60 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - The Gunship has 1 firing mode... Right Click *Gauss Cannon : Deals 80 damage within a 1.5 area radius with a 0 attack speed. Deals 2x damage to Armored units. Category:Character Classes Category:Alpha Company